clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flywish
Hi, Flywish! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flywish page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on a user's talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, Wikia Corporation No death threats In NO way are you allowed to make death threats here! I know you were role-playing, but that is too much! Tone it down, dude! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) WANNA BE IN THE * Darkton wars GAME? ill make you a hero unit :D Chi Conion studios so you know i ACCIENTLY moved wishfly, i changed it back, i meant to move another artical (Which i just remembere di forgot to make! dumb me!) --Corai was here 01:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ok and check Phiner, Feel free to add friendships or something with your charetcers, but im NOT having him in contact with my charetcers before him, cause people want me to make "indepedant" articals. --Corai was here 02:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) can we please Kill Flywish? He can come back as a ghost and haunt the Treacherous Trio, like he said. Citcxirtcem 05:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hurt yes, kill no you can hurt him and put him in a body cast for a week or something but not kill, and yu cant use a kncickle cause stabbing is not allowed. --Corai was here 06:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) how about he just breaks his wing or something, but if he rips it off xorai would die, then Ban would come for flywish :D --Corai was here 06:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! PS: Wanna met in CP? --Corai was here 22:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Death of Flywish Okay, you don't seem too keen on Flywish dying, but I really want to show that the treacherous trio are a gang to be feared, and Flywish is now #1 on their hit list after what he said. But i have a great idea for this: Flywish comes back after dying. First, he'll come back as a ghost and haunt the Treacherous trio like he said. The Treacherous Trio will try to get rid of him, then fail, so they use galvanism (lightning) to restore him to life. While Flywish is dead, his army is now scared of Darktan, and try to defeat Xorai first and steal his base to get more prepared to destroy Darktan. THey attack Xorai many times, leaving Xorai badly injured, but they fail to take over his base. On the last time, Xorai is prepared and they get captured. After Flywish is restored, he saves them from Xorai, and breaks one of his wings, after Xorai tries to use "tornado" on him. He'll get help from the trio that killed him, because they don't like Xorai as well. What do you think? Citcxirtcem 03:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 2 things #Flywish comes back to life near the end. I started the story User:Mectrixctic/Murphy: Flywish dies... sort of. #Darktan is part of the Treacherous Trio and vice versa. There's no way he could do one without the other. He could focus on Xorai though... Citcxirtcem 04:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re:That is a good idea Well, rather than Flywish's Ghost killing the three, he should just haunt them until they manage to restore him to life. Also when they agree to help him destroy Xorai, they kidnap his son, leaving a cliffhanger for the next story. The next story will probably end with Flywish realizing that Darktan's army is really to powerful and dangerous for him, and he might risk the safety of his family, so he decides to focus on Xorai, who is a buffoon. Citcxirtcem 04:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re:They Can Destroy Xorai Well, they should go after Xorai first and steal his base to becme more powerful. Even though Flywish would want to destroy Darktan, his death and the kidnapping of his son probably made him realize that he might have bitten off more than he can chew. He should go after Xorai first, and then get more members, train his army, the Good Guys and the Str00del force in Xorai's base and then try to fight Darktan. Xorai can build another base. Citcxirtcem 04:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I dont lie the idea, maybe they could capture him and make him make there own base? --Corai was here : [:-). 04:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 2 things you need my permission to use xorai and he aint gonna be captured. --Corai was here : [:-). 05:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah In the sequel Citcxirtcem 05:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re:When does the Seuquel to Flywish Dies... sort of come out? Yeah, probably a week after Flywish Dies is finished, so sometime in early January. wings is for tails Tails6000 is NOT a tails parody that is for wings, one of my ideas for a sonic character, try to make a duplicate and BAM you know what happens next (not a threat just saying) Tails6000 22:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I KNOW I Wanted to make radclaw1 have a sister maybe i could make ehr for you? --Corai was here : [:-). 03:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) rADCLAW1 is my friend on CP! Hes so nice to me --Corai was here : [:-). 04:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) rADCLAW1 is my friend on CP! Hes so nice to me --Corai was here : [:-). 04:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) i need to know more about radclaw1's past to finish snowclaw1 --Corai was here : [:-). 04:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) i cant draw Sorry, i tried to draw Mabel ocne....you dont wanna know.....And last i used a computer drawign program i failed everyone, i failed at makign a line. Ill ask Mec if she can edit the color of the radclaw1 pic to make the penguin color pink. --Corai was here : [:-). 21:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Flywish Dies Do you mind writing part of the first chapter. You are the creator of Wishflyx (I think) Citcxirtcem 00:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Story I made this for you to see -------- Narrator: Well Ill be darned! Someone is making a artical 8Runs through random doors to bearu of fiction* Wrong bearu *runs to right place and starts narrating* Writer: Hes typing to fast! We needs mroe narrators! Narrator: START THE STORY! Writer: FIRE! *Entire bearu is on fire* Narrator: 0_0 Edittor: *Rollbacks* Narrator: Thats better, *starts narrating* ------ Corai(To Xorai): I wish you merry christmas i wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year! Xorai: AH! *gives present* Corai: *opens* Thanks! Bunny ears........Nice......*puts on and puts a faint smile on* Clone: *giggles* Xorai: Clone! Clone: *runs away* Xara: Your clones started a fire. Xorai: OH NO! *GETS HOSE* Corai: 0_0 Xorai: YOU CLONES! THATS AA CANNON! AAAH! *gets hit by red puffle shot from cannon* Corai: 0_0 Alright But before I do, can you tell me what color his feathers and wings are? Anyways, thanks. Citcxirtcem 04:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll give him a spiky Mohawk, and I think I'll draw the pictue without Xorai, although I ma do another one in the future. Citcxirtcem 05:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Wishflyx http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/2/20/Wishflyx.png I didn't know what kind of wings you wanted, so I gave him the wings of a lepidopteran. I think they should be in color, but you wanted white. Anyways, I hope yo enjoy it. I'll make the picture with fire and Xorai later. Citcxirtcem 00:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Swiss Ninja can i have Explorer 767 as swiss's antibody???? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Somewhat anti-climatic He should try to battle with DTA, but they overpower him and capture him. However, Xorai comes into the Darktonian realm to destroy Darktan as well, and he meets Flywish's army. Flywish's army trick Xorai into releasing them, and then they get Xorai to trick the treacherous trio, by making him say that he was a foll and wants to work for Darktan, and Xorai takes back Flywish's son, and asks to re-join Flywish's army, but they beat him up. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 01:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) lolz at end --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) re:Good Idea Thanks, and judging by Corai's cmment above, I think he approves. I think he said I could use Xorai in stories anyways. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 01:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Bellina and Flywish I made it so that Flywish forgot that he knew that Bellina was evil. It would be to risky. However, the idea of someone trying to reform Bellina isn't a bad one. But that someone should be close to her. Out of all characters, the characters that would and could potentially try make her good would be Foamy, 3-D Demon, and Shadow the Penguin. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 05:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Actually Bellina's not going to become good. She's always going to try to rule Snowzerland, and want to see people suffer. Anyways, as of now, the only evil character I made who I'll let join Flywish's army is Director Xenny. And he won't "reform", he'll join just because he feels like it. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 05:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) re:Flywish and Xorai sitcom We have the Living Unki Show and The Corai Show, which can have that plot. Flywish can be in the shows, since he is close to Corai. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 06:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) CP Can you go on (right now) CP for new years? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 07:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) question do you want Jenni to ahve a crush on xenny or Zenny? I think ti should be Zenny but someone changed it to Xenny. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright And you can ask me to draw more pictures if you like. It's just with school starting again, I probably won't have a lot of time to work on them. If I'm unable, you can just ask TurtleShroom or some other awesome image provider. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Jenni It's illegal to have a character to be evil if they don't choose to, so do you want to put that she was evil from the beginning? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:26, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Another Jenni Image I just want to show you what she looks like with her back turned and wings expanded. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Rose in FLywish Dies Okay I have a good idea for this. I think Flywish should meet Rose after he dies. Only he can see her because she's that type of ghost. However, she tells him that he should stop trying to get his army fight Darktan, since she doesn't want her son to have the same fate they had. Flywish listens and moves to Xorai. However, he still wants his life and gets the Treacherous Trio to restore him, and agree to help him invade Xorai's base. However, they lose to Xorai on purpose and kidnap his son. In the unnamed sequel, Flywish gets his son back (you know how, XD) but the army agree that this will be their last retaliation on Darktan for their safety. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah if you make Mockhopper not his son (have Dockhopper adopt him). We really should refrain from giving the canon characters children... Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 23:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) PC3 http://jimmyscartoonworld.com/chat/ become a beta of PC3 there --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ... Add comments for my new song, Party in the USSR! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 05:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) And You Have Parodied SB, How? We are already planning to parody SpongeBob SquarePants - you can chip into the planning, but you are not the creator of the idea... hopefully I'm not being too hard on you, there. Research before declaring anything. If you have any ideas for the parody, you can reply back on my talk page and firstly think of the new name we'll choose. Firstly, it can't be something totally relating and stupid like... RubberRob RectangleWear. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I see... I was expecting more.. you should of seen the planning first. It's not up to high standards - for one, he wasn't supposed to be a crab, he was going to be a penguin. Next, the name is too similar. A full rewrite will do it. This was being planned since last year... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I am But feel free to add any NON OOC (like adding him to your army, makign him flywish friend, ect) trivia you want. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I said NON OOC IDEAS, thats ooc. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Do you want your character (Flywish) to join my character's (12yz12ab) army (12yz12ab's Army)? I will make the page soon. And to join you have to ask my character in RP. Template: 12yz12ab's Army--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Gladly! I made Xorai's in a few seconds, flywish army who is rather smaller will be easy! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Template Here, its your job to put it on the articals. Good luck! O DOOM! lol --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok Maddie X can break WishFlyx out. And precisely, you said on Flywish's article, that if Swiss Ninja dies, Flywish would win Maddie over. And they are the same age, so it will work out well. Here http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Flywish's_Army&action=edit Go crazy! :D --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Thx I forgot about fixing the quotes, "cronies" lol. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Mectrixctic's, Flywish's, Xorai's, and WishflyX's armies Well, I think that Mec's army should be dug up fro it's grave and be used again It will be a rival to Xorai and Flywish's army, but an ally to Wishflyx. I'm guessing that WishflyX's army is made up of X-antibodies. Maybe other ones from DTA could join it? I might have MectriXctic join, since that article needs expansion ASAP, and it might be the one evil character turned good by Flywish (no, she'll be neutral throughout, but she might switch sides) Also, i think it would be cool if Jenni and Familiar were in a relationship. Xenny isn't really that type. They don't have to be BF and GF, yet, but maybe they could have small crushes on each other. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'll ask for details later. BTW Darktan is evil and so is Darktan X. X-antibodies are NOT opposites of their counterparts. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 05:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes she si, and im workign on Xorai's army right now. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 03:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Mectrixctic's Army and Shadow Mectrixctic's army should be a made up of Flywish's army since she is the "big guy". The treacherous trio should remain somewhat seperate. Also Shadow isn't in hypnosis, he's willing serving Daarktan for 30 years since he's a penguin of his word. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:53, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Thx! But he has no red eyes, but i put it so it shows why in trivia, thx! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Chuck von Injoface I just made Rick von Injoface a decendant of him, hope you don't mind! Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) More about Chuck I think it would be a good idea of we didn't make him a goody two-shoe from the start and made him mean, like most other members.T Then later in his life he could become one but revert to his old ways and then get adopted by Flywish. I'm also thinking that we could make him a ninja... I guess he'll be a white puffle instead. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ok --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question Well, I really have no idea to why I did it. But my main guess is probably that I was on a run that many creatures hated Willy, because I was small and insecure at the time. (When I mean small, I mean it through expression) I was upset Willy wasn't getting enough attention, so I suppose that's why I did it. Over and Out. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 13:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Well.. To answer your last question, probably no. Willy is not the type to join armies conscientiously, and neither is his cousin. I've made the Penguin family a free-spirited one, and they like have freedom and not being told what to do most of the time. Willy is a good guy, albeit a selfish one at that, so he joined the Good Guys, due to any reason why. But if I change my mind, I'll get back to you on it. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 21:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC)